


Day 1

by Cerfblanc



Series: Coda (5 Days With My Middle-aged Brother) [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sibling Bonding, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerfblanc/pseuds/Cerfblanc
Summary: During a late dinner and after Sam's arrival, Nathan completely forgets that his brother isn't into women.





	Day 1

"I can make something, if you want."

"Nah it's fine, a takeaway will do."

"Sam I'm not feeding you a fucking takeaway. You've probably been eating takeaways twenty-four-seven for the past few months."

Nathan had known this would happen. He knew something like this was never going to change. Like how Sam was meant to be the 'funny one', he could have been also considered the 'unhealthy one' too. With that said, Nathan was surprised his brother's metabolism still worked; the same went for him, but personally he preferred cooking at home (even though he wasn't as good as Elena). Not it just being _healthy_ , it was also _nicer_ to cook at home — although at the same time he had to admit; having the occasional takeout _was_ pretty good.

_The problem was that this wasn't an occasional thing with Sam._

"Whatcha got then?" Sam said, half-smiling as his younger brother opened the fridge. Nathan could feel his sibling hover behind him; he could feel his body heat and light breathing hit the nape of his neck, and he let a small smile slip on to his lips then. He knew what Sam was eyeing in the fridge.

"…I see a pizza." The eldest whispered, and Nate chuckled.

"Well, that's the closest you're getting to a takeout," he said, reaching into one of the fridge drawers to take the ready-made pizza out of its place, "Its stone-baked too."

"Aren't most pizzas stone-baked?" Sam responded, stepping back to let his brother make for the counter. He sat himself down on one of the bar stools that circled the island unit in the middle of the kitchen.

Nathan shrugged as he opened a few cupboards, looking for a baking tray, "Look, I'm gonna be honest — I can't cook for shit."

His brother smirked, "You never could."

Nathan couldn't lie, it was true. He really couldn't. Well, to an extent that was. Sam on the other hand could hardly work a microwave.

"Hey, I think it's fair to say that I have more home-based skills than you do." Nate countered back playfully.

"Yeah, that comes free along with the advantages of being married."

_Oh, that one was good._

_Sort of true actually as well._

Sam grinned sheepishly as he folded his arms across his chest, and he leant them down on the surface of the unit. Nathan could practically hear the immense, somewhat funny regret his brother was feeling when he came out with that comment, and he sighed in reply.

"Just because _I'm_ the little brother," Nathan then started carefully. He could feel a grin tug at the corners of his mouth as he spoke, "Doesn't mean _you_ have to be so jealous of me all the time."

Sam cleared his throat, and Nate knew he had won his big brother's game, "Ah — now, I didn't say I was jealous."

Nathan turned round as he forwarded to the oven, ignoring said statement, "Y'know what? You _always_ were jealous. _Always_."

The eldest raised his eyebrows, still grinning, "What, jealous of being married? Not my cup of tea."

The younger rolled his eyes with pursed lips as he set the tray into the oven, along with the ready-made pizza. He set the degrees for cooking, "I just know you're jealous of something. I can see it."

Sam laughed, "Nathan, I'm not really into women. You know that, right?"

_What._

The words struck Nathan like a blade coming down through wet skin. Had Sam ever told him that? Surely, he _must_ have, because he's assuming his little brother knows about it; maybe Nathan had forgotten about it all those years while his brother was supposedly dead? But…Nathan would never forget something like _that_. He knew himself, he would _never_ forget something like that.

Although, when the two were in their teens, Sam would have been the  
experimentalist out of them both. He was always the social one that had some sort of relationship going while he screwed up his grades in school.

Nathan remembered he had found a few pictures of his brother and another two people in a bed once, and just seeing that — seeing his once lean, provoking, considerably _alluring_ eighteen year old brother being sandwiched by two other guys that were probably five years older than him, naked and sheen with sweat was enough to say that Sam had a few things in mind on how he liked things. That was when Nathan had found out for himself that his brother liked kissing boys more than girls. It all fell in to place back then.

Now it had been broken up — Sam surely isn't like that now. Yes, he sometimes had the slight mindset of twenty-five year old, but that didn't mean he still enjoyed making himself vulnerable.

Nathan briefly wondered what had happened that night with his brother and the two others. There must have been more than three, since one or two must have taken the Polaroid shots.

_What if Sam had been the youngest there?_

_There's no use thinking about that now, though._

Nathan agreed with himself, but still felt a little bit of curiosity burn deep within him.

"Uh-huh. I know." He responded, hoping he sounded natural and carefree like he mostly did, "Want a drink?" He changed the subject before it got too awkward, and knowing Sam, he would have kept chittering on about it.

-

The two ate half an hour later, and simply talked in the lounge. It had just turned one o'clock in the morning when Nathan checked the time, and to his surprise, Sam had not fallen asleep yet.

"Aren't you tired?" Nathan asked as he went to grab his brother's finished plate and his own.

Sam murmured out a small thanks before responding, "A little. I think I got a bit excited when coming back here. That's why I'm still up."

"Ah, well," Nathan headed into the kitchen, and set the plates into the sink before coming back into the lounge, yawning, "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Sam hummed, "Can I stay up?"

Nathan nodded, blinking lazily, "Sure…there's some spare pillows in the utility room along with some blankets. You know where everything is anyway."

Sam sent his little brother a smile from where he was seated, "Thanks."

"Right — night, Sam."

"Goodnight, Nathan."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
